Youmei no Sono Yaiba
by hysterikku
Summary: In the city of konoha there were the Hokages and The Anbu and Danzo and his Ne forces. But there was a fourth Organization... The Order of The Sword.
1. Chapter 1

Youmei no Sono Yaiba

By

Hysterikku

_A Devil May Cry, Blazblue, FMA Naruto crossover AU._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and plot…**

Mission 1- The J…

A boy no older than fifteen walked down the busy streets of Konoha. His long black hair cupped his face, going down his back and stopping at his shoulder blades, with a few locks of hair jutting from his head like two horns opposite from each other on the side. His eyes were a dark brown color. He wore a form fitting red coat, which split into to tails that ended at his thighs. Two criss-crossing belts were around his waist, and Black cargo pants with grey boots completed the image. The sleeves of his coat covered his hands so that only his fingers were showing under fingerless gloves. A circular patch was on his left sleeve of his jacket just over his hand. It had a Dark feel from it like it was holding back something powerful.

The boy's name was **Yochi Riyousha and he was a member of an organization that was a secret to the Hokage himself: THE ORDER OF THE SWORD. It was created by the late third hokage to combat the ROOT anbu forces of Danzo; when ever there was a job that the ANBU couldn't do they were called to take care of the problem. Each member was extremely powerful, and there were seven main leaders and each leader had twenty shinobi under their command. **

**As Yochi walked down the street a scream rang through the air. A woman was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Everyone stopped until a blade descended onto the woman and dragged her into an alley and chopped her into pieces. Soon everyone panicked and people began screaming and pushing and shoving as strange figures came running out of the alley where the woman was killed. **

**Yochi ran through the crowd before he leapt into the air as the circular patch on his hand opened and violet chakra began to rush out like a geyser, forming a large purple claw. With a roar he slammed it down on-top of one of the figures that Yochi had identified as a Scarecrow Demon. Landing on the ground he ran towards the startled demons who were trying to come to terms of their own kind being man-handled like that. Rearing his left hand back he punched forward with a yell, the purple claw shot forward and grabbed the demons in one snatch before pulling/dragging them back to Yochi's waiting chakra coated fist.**

**With a roar he slammed his fist into the ugly demon's face watching with satisfaction as its ugly face buckled in under the pressure and was sent flying back; crashing into his allies. **

Yochi then snagged a Scarecrow's leg and with a yell, swung it around in an arc before brutally ripping its feeble body in two. The demons screeched in anger before they leapt towards Yochi who wore a cocky grin as a kanji for Lust appeared on his arm.

He slammed his tattooed hand on the ground and roared "Akuma Kuchiyose: Rasuto!" the purple charka spilled from his hole and formed into the bodies of attractive women. They had long black hair that cascaded down their backs. Each wore a long dress that exposed their shoulders and back.

Yochi pointed his index finger at the approaching demons and declared "Pierce!" with a slight smirk, the summoned Rasutos held up three fingers and extended them as they turned into blades each stabbing a scarecrow in midair and effectively stopping them from harming yochi.

Sighing Yochi reached into his pocket and pulled out his walkie- talkie and spoke into it indicating that the demon menace was stopped and requesting that a Genjutsu team come over to the sector to erase the thought of this incident ever happening.

Twenty minutes latter Yochi walked into a building on the abandoned district of Konoha. It looked old and rundown and a neon sign was flickering on and off. As soon as yochi opened the door, the sound of jazz music drifted through his ears as he hung up his coat and wrapped up his left hand with bandages. At the jukebox was an odd looking woman.

She had pale skin, and a skin tight spandex suit that hugged her body nicely. Her hair was done in a strange bun as the rest spilled down her back. She wore black glasses and had an assortment of chains and earrings around her body.

"Atra…" he greeted, "Yochi!" she smiled warmly "How was the mission?" Yochi sat down on the couch and sighed wearily "Nothing to report." Atra sat down next to him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek effectively causing him to freeze up and blush before he glared at the smirking witch.

"ATRA!" he yelled as she giggled before pulling him outside as the moon casted a glow on them illuminating her already beautiful eyes making Yochi sigh to himself. He had feelings for his partner but was afraid to act upon them.

Yochi was about to leave when he heard a faint whizzing noise and then a faint hissing sound soon after. Spinning around he felt something go off in his head and with wide eyes grabbed the startled Atra and leapt into the air; just before the roof they were in exploded into flames.

Landing on a nearby rooftop they surveyed the scene before they noticed a man emerge from the debris. He wore a long trench coat under a button dress shirt. He had on a black tie, brown gloves, and a bowler hat on his head. Oh and he had dress shoes too. The real kicker was to top it off he had on a freaking guy Fawkes mask. A FUCKING GUY FAWKES MASK!

Yochi and Atra Glared at the man before the man spoke at them mockingly "Oh fuck, I missed!" Yochi growled "Who the HELL are you!" The man gave an insane chuckle "Who am I? I'M- he reached into his coat before pulling out a throwing knife "-THE J!" before throwing it at the two forcing them to separate.

Atra landed with a twirl before reaching into her back pouch, which materialized out of thin air and pulled out long whip. It had a motorcycle handle with a cat key-chain attached to the end; the whip itself was a long electric green king cobra that hissed ominously as she gave the whip a crack.

With a twirl she spun and the whip lashed out with the fury of a thousand striking snakes as it speared the air towards the rapidly approaching J. Yochi ran towards J and with a yell tried to slam his fist into J's face, with the key word being _try_ as J ducked under the blow before jabbing his elbow into Yochi's chest.

As he gasped for a second before the vision of J's dress shoe booted him across the face knocking him back a few feet. Atra gave her whip another flick as it wrapped itself around J's wrists before jerking it back towards her; dragging J threw the air before Atra gave him a vicious side kick in the face.

As he flew back; she appeared next to him with a quick burst of speed and knocked him strait into the air with a vicious uppercut, then as J fell back down she flashed through hand signs before exclaiming "Majikku Hea Kaihou: Tetsu Otome!" as seals appeared above in a circle glowing with chakra in front of J and a figure emerged from them.

Her body was made out of dark blue hair and she had glowing purple gems for eyes, sporting a large spear and shield she gave a mighty cry before slamming her massive weapon into J who uttered " you have got to be shitting me…" before he gave a cry of pain and fell into the hard unforgiving ground.

The maiden disappeared as she returned back to the seals as they too lost their glow and fell onto the floor at Atra's feet. Yochi appeared next to her and they glanced at their fallen foe that lay on the floor not even breathing. Suddenly J sprang up and socked Atra in the face before giving her a savage kick in the chest and slamming his knee into her face rendering her out for the count.

Yochi yelled in rage and with an enraged yank released his bandaged left arm the eye on his wrist opening wide as it focused on its prey. As he felt the dark chakra run through his body Yochi formed a purple chakra claw and grabbed J. Then with a roar he picked him up and slammed him into the ground twice before dragging him through the ground and gave a brutal right hook to the face followed by a spinning back-hand and ending with a fist in to gut making back up in pain.

As they both panted J laughed insanely before he took a deep bow "I'm flattered for that display of power and I believe it's time for my leave." He then cackled darkly "BUT! When we meet again your Fucking ass is MINE!" before he vanished in a swirl of shadows.

Yochi glared at the spot where J was for a moment before running to Atra's side and carrying her to a nearby building and glancing at the sky once more. Staring at the unconscious witch he ran his clawed left hand through her hair and sighed "Who was that man and why did he attack us?"

**Mission 1: Complete…**

Author's notes

**Okay, Atra is based of a sexy female witch in an upcoming game and no I don't think she can transform into creatures just yet…**

**J is based of V from V for Vendetta and the order is like the order from DMC4.**

**If you have questions you can email me or PM me…**

**Read and Review all comments are welcome as I need all the support I can get! **

**Next time: ****Aestus Crispo, the man who burns with the fires of the hell conqueror! **


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 2: Execution

The next day Yochi and Atra headed towards the Order's Base that was ironically the Hokage's old tower. You see after the war between Madera and the 5 kages' they decided that the tower was too much of a target and moved there things to another location in Konoha. As they walked up the steps they bumped into Kei Berugu, another member of their order.

Kei was 6'5, had messy blonde hair that fell over his left eye and wore a ranger's cap on his head with a feather on its end. He wore a red coat with a yellow trim under a black muscle shirt and red pants of the same design as his coat with black boots. You couldn't see his eyes because they were blocked by his black sun-glasses.

"HEY! Watch were you're going- he exclaimed before he realized who he was talking to. Atra! Yochi! Long time no see my friends! Say Come by the Shop later, I've got some new items that you're going to love!" he said. Atra and Yochi nodded before they went to the office.

Knocking on the door they entered and both kneeled in front of their leader; Okina Tsuba Kaki. He was 5'5 with short grey hair and a long unkempt beard. He wore priest robes surprisingly and had a giant cross around his neck.

He smiled when they entered and with a wave of his hand he dismissed them from bowing.

"Ahh… my friends I have a mission for the two of you. I need you to assist Aestus in taking down a demon that has been messing with wave country for a few months now." He said.

Atra and Yochi bowed "It will be done my lord" they said.

Okina nodded as he watched them go. Turning to his side he picked up something. It was a book; old and dusty he blew off the cover to reveal the title "**_Demon Summoning_**" with tender hands he opened the book to read the first verse, his eyes glittering with insane madness. He was so absorbed in his reading that when he heard a knock on his door he jumped and quickly hid the evil book in his robe pocket before schooling his face into the appearance of a tired happy old-man.

XX-x-XX

Atra turned to Yochi "Ok! We've got a mission meet us at the north gate dismissed!" and walked away. Yochi turned away from her and headed for Kei's shop. After a few twists and turns he stopped in front of a store. It had a harmless look to it but Yochi knew it was an illusion; Kei's shop was full of various assassins, thugs, and other scum that most people thought of.

As he opened the door the heavy rock music hit his ears causing him to bop his head in time with the beat and walk with a bounce in his step. As he neared the bar he addressed the bar tender "Yo! Nanao hit me with a bottle of Gooseberry Ale!" Nanao a woman in her early 20's smiled as she saw who it was "Yochi!!! Long time no see! Your drink will be ready in a minute and Kei's in the back."

Nanao had on round glasses, and her black hair was tied up by a red bandana. She wore a pair of baggy jeans that were starting to slide down to reveal a pair of orange cotton underwear. The jeans were ripped in quite a few places, and the fly needed to be done up. Her loose T-shirt appeared to have been light orange, but now had several darker orange stains that covered most of it.

Yochi glanced around the bar table looking around at the various people in the place. He was startled for a bit when Nanao handed him his drink but thanked her nonetheless and placed a few coins on the table as payment leaving a large tip.

Then with drink in hand He walked over to Kei's side of the bar. His was very dark themed with holding racks behind him displaying various weapons and armory. He smirked when he saw Yochi come up to him and with a whirl he pulled out a black case. Finishing his drink Yochi placed it down and unclasped the lock on the box. When it was open Yochi pulled out the object from it.

It was a straight sword with the hilt was odd, mix of Violet and gold and very ornamental with some kind of Indigo cloth at the curved end of it.

Yochi unsheathed the blade and watched how the blade gleamed with a violet tone even though the blade was sheen of pure silver. He gave it a few practice swings before sheathing the blade and holding it to his side.

"How much?" he asked.

Kei shrugged "It's on the house conceder it thanks for keeping this place running"

Yochi nodded and thanked the man greatly and was about the sheathed it at his waist when Kei spoke "I would be careful with her, she has a _very_ big temper but she can still get the job done. Also her name is **Murasaki Himegimi**1" He warned.

Yochi glanced at the sword in shock before nodding his head again. Kei then pulled out another case though it was smaller then the first one. Curious he opened it and saw something strange in inside. Looking at Kei who wore a smirk on his lips he gestured to the object in the case.

"What the hell is this!" he exclaimed quietly.

Kei's smirk grew wider and he replied with pride "This baby is called a gun, just got it from Snow Country! It has the ability to shoot metal projectiles at high speed by pulling the trigger."

Yochi's eyes grew wide as he absorbed this information "How many do you have and how much do they cost!!" he asked excitedly. Kei replied "I currently have 200, and the first 10 for you and the order are free, but the rest will cost about 70 pieces of gold for the rest."

Yochi grinned '_if Atra combines this with her fighting style she'll be able to cause some **real damage**!_' he thought. Taking out the gun he took in its features.

It was a Parabellum Pistol, AKA a Luger. In the front end of the gun there was a quad shape, with that nice heavy sense of weight, while maintaining the delicate inch-worm style toggle and breach mechanism, and still making sure it had the heft for use as a melee weapon. The gun had a stainless steel, blue tint color to it the grips were ivory with gold accents to the inlays. On the side were the words **"niveus astrum levis2"** etched in gold with the seal of an Angel's wing with feathers falling from it. Finally hanging at the end of the grips were ostrich feathers on each end.

"I added a crystal in its center allowing it to magically summon bullets. The guns can also use their standard magazine/barrel mechanism to fire. Finally, I've added a high heel silhouette onto the knuckle guard." Kei explained as yochi looked at him for clarification.

With a flourish Yochi spun the gun around his finger before slipping it in its holster and attaching that to his right leg. Nodding to Kei who smirked in reply he walked out the door and headed towards the north gate.

XX-x-XX

When he got there he saw that Atra was talking to a man who looked like a giant to him. He was 9'4 and had the build of a tank. He wore a black jacket with a white sash, black hakama pants, gloves with bracers, and some chest armor. Attached to his back was a massive Zweihandler and shoulder pads were on top of his haori and he wore large plated boots rather than sandals that ninjas usually wore.

As he talked with Atra he noticed Yochi walking towards him. His eyes widened as he noticed his left arm, his nose twitched a few times as he smelt a dark feeling from that broken arm.

"Are you Aestus?" Yochi asked.

Aestus nodded and stayed silent. Atra marched up to Yochi and punched him in the arm "Where were you!" she asked. Yochi scratched his cheek before replying "just picking up a few items…"

Atra sighed before pushing her glasses up. "Well come on boys lets get going!" Yochi smirked and ran towards the gate with Aestus following at a moderate pace.

XX-x-XX

The road to Wave was long and the air was very hot indicating it was summer time. Atra pulled the hood over her head to protect her from the sun's rays while yochi followed suit. Aestus was protected by his wooden helmet.

As they walked the silence was broken by the sound of shattering glass as a red portal appeared in the air and five things came out of it. They had grey faces that were set in the mask of sadness with glowing red eyes and purple cloaks. They each carried Scythes that looked like it could cut a man in two. {**Hell Pride**}

Atra, Yochi and Aestus grouped together with their backs grouped together as the hell prides surrounded them.

Que: Ignorance- by Paramore

Yochi unsheathed Murasaki and charged at the group with Atra running along side him. Aestus stayed back as he flashed threw handsigns before declaring "Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken3!" A giant crystal shuriken, resembling a snowflake appeared in his open hand and with a grunt he threw the shuriken at the incoming prides causing most of them to die from being split in half.

Yochi slammed the end of Murasaki into one pride making it back off from the pain before he swung upwards launching it and himself into the air. Murasaki flashed with violet light as she left multiple slashes along the hell prides body. With a yell of "Vanish!" he split the demon in two.

Landing on the ground he sheathed Murasaki and pulled out Miko Tenshi, sensing another demon about to ambush Aestus he aimed at the offending thing and pulled the trigger; releasing 4 bullets in rapid session that tore the demons' face off. Aestus whirled around to stare at the dead monster on the ground before it turned into sand and was scattered into the wind.

Nodding his head Yochi aimed again and with a cry of "Scatter and Die!" he fired again making the various demons that plagued them eat lead. Atra ran towards the last four remaining hell prides and socked one in the face before pulling out RaiHebi and coiling it around the demon by its legs; then with an evil smirk she swung her arm slamming it into the ground several times before she slammed it on the ground in front of her.

As it struggled to get up she leaned down towards it "Having some trouble?" she cooed. Then with a smirk she pulled out four summoning seals. Throwing them behind the Demon she made a seal and watched as they glowed with chakra and hung in the air. Then she flashed through handsigns before exclaiming "DIE! Majikku Hea Kaihou: Hea Genkotsu!" and punched the air as a hand made of hair with spiked knuckles and glowing palms appeared behind the pride which exploded into sand.

Yochi seeing the last demon called out "This one is mine! Okiro Akuma Gokēn!"

Yochi's left arm pulsed as it glowed with purple chakra; with a yell he raised his arm into the air as the bandages fell off his arm revealing the clawed hand to the world. The air was heavy with killing intent as Yochi gave a feral grin and unsheathed murasaki and dashed towards the Pride who foolishly leapt in the air swinging its scythe at him.

Yochi spun around the scythe as it sent a shower of dust into the air blinding both Yochi and the demon from view. Suddenly a purple claw appeared from the cloud dragging the unfortunate demon back to Yochi as he glared at the demon. Throwing it in the air he channeled the Akuma Goken's chakra into Murasaki and then something strange happened. The blade began to glow a furious Violet as the air crackled with the heat coming from the blade.

Yochi jumped after the demon and with a quick burst of speed appeared above the demon his right hand reared back and with a roar he slammed Murasaki into the hell pride cutting it into two. As the pieces and Yochi both fell to the ground red dust fell from the demon and was absorbed into the Akuma Gokēn.

As they regrouped they discussed how many demons they thought was there and how they seemed to be getting more powerful each day. Finally after a few more battles they reached the city of wave.

Things had changed after the Hokage and his team first entered here. What was once a poor starving town has now became a booming city. Tall buildings were everywhere, small fountains with flowing water doted the streets. And in the center of it all stood a massive bridge with a statue that showed the hokage back when he was on team seven.

"This is one big city…" he whistled. "That just means that our enemy is now going to be harder to find." said Atra. Aestus nodded his head before he spoke in his deep voice "however many demons are here we should get the job done as quickly as possible."

Yochi and Atra nodded in agreement with their giant friend. They turned towards the drawbridge and walked into the city of wave.

XX-x-XX

It was now night time in the city of wave. Yochi, Atra and Aestus were still looking for the elusive demon. From what they had gathered from the villagers it was big had four feet and a long fiery tail and wielded a massive Zweihandler.

Stopping to take a break they sat on the bench thinking about where to go to next when a throwing knife landed between Atra, Yochi and Aestus. Then a faint hissing sound could be heard as both Yochi and Aestus's ears both picked up the sound. Their eyes widened as they jumped away from the bench; which exploded not a second after they landed on the floor.

A familiar figure emerged from the smoke and Yochi growled as he recognized the insane man…

J laughed as he took note of the glare on Yochi's face. "Aw… and here I was thinking of surprising you again!" he mocked. Yochi's eyes flashed dangerously "Why are you here again?"

J chuckled "Just here to offer you a bit of help… I see your looking for a demon eh? Well then have you tried looking at the old ruins of Gato's boat company?"

Then with a small bow he vanished into the shadows.

Yochi growled he really **hated** that guy, but he had some truth to his words. Gato's company was the only place they didn't check.

"Who was that man?" Aestus asked, "He calls himself The J" Atra replied. Aestus sweat dropped

'_That man must be insane_' he thought. "Well we've got nowhere else to search so let's head towards the abandoned company."

XX-x-XX

(Old Ruins)

Yochi kicked the gate down as they entered the old ruins. Small shacks were everywhere and in the center of the place was a big gate. As they stared at the gate, a small patch of lave began to form. It quickly grew bigger until something emerged from the thing in a blaze of fire!

It looked like a giant centaur with a lion-like, scaly lower body, a humanoid upper body with a pair of wings made of fire and a lion-like face topped with bull-horns, all covered in flames. In its hand was a giant Zweihandler.

Behind him were some hell prides with something that they never saw before. It wore a dirty white cloak with a strip of cloth covering one of its eyes. {Hell Sloth}

"**The human world; things have changed since I've been here.**" The giant demon began to walk down the road, his flames burning everything they touched. As he neared Yochi and the others, one of the Hell Sloths moaned before teleporting to Yochi's side and swung its scythe at him.

Yochi ducked and grabbed the offending weapon by its handle ripping it free from its owner. He gave it a mighty swing and loped of the demon's head with a clean swipe of its own weapon.

The demon stopped; having watched the exchange he felt his curiosity grow. **"How curious; when I first came here 2000 years ago; there were no humans that could do that!"** he rumbled.

Yochi smirked and replied "Wanna make that another 2000?" The demon growled and with a roar of anger thrust his blade at Yochi hoping to gut him with the tip. Quicker than quicksilver Yochi unsheathed Murasaki, who rose to the challenge and both swords met with an explosion of power.

As the tips of the swords heated up Yochi pushed upward; separating them from their deadlock. The demon panted a bit before growling in rage **"You've now officially pissed me off mortal! You will suffer the wrath of Berial! The conqueror of Hell!" **Berial roared before he gave a mighty blast of fire which forced Atra and Yochi to go flying back, both unprepared for the assault.

Que: Tyrant- One Republic

Aestus reached for the Zweihandler on his back and unsheathed it. Holding it parallel to his face he whispered "Uriel4! Let this impure soul feel your godly fire!" as he said this; his sword began to glow white as purple lightning arched over the blade.

With a roar he leapt into the air and slammed the holy blade into Berial's ugly face causing a mighty gash to appear over its left eye. Berial roared in pain as he bleeds molten lava. Aestus ran towards him again and began to hack at his legs causing the demon to roar in pain again before it spun around forcing Aestus to fly into a nearby warehouse which buckled under the strain of something that heavy falling into it.

Yochi growled before he rushed at Berial; unleashing his Akuma Gokēn and slamming the chakra clawed hand into one of Berial's horns and gave a tug which propelled him into the air and level with his face.

Murasaki purred as she glowed with purple fire and left three kisses on Berial's nose as she flashed three times before Yochi raked his blade down his chest landing with a big explosion of fire.

While Berial was recovering from the assault, Atra rushed towards the Hell army which stood no chance as her fists coupled with a few brutal attacks from her Hea Genkotsu jutsu brutally ripped them into pieces.

Aestus pushed himself out of the rubble with a grunt and ran back into the fray. Ducking under one of Berial's massive legs he stabbed Uriel into his underbelly. Berial's eyes widened as he felt the holy fire course threw his body causing his demonic flames to give out.

Yochi's Akuma Gokēn pulsed as Aestus backed off and Yochi's chakra charged demon fist slammed upwards in a mighty uppercut that launched Berial high into the sky where he hung for a few seconds before falling back down to earth as gravity took hold of him.

Aestus and Yochi looked at each other before they pulled back their weapons as each roared with fire. Then they both gave a mighty swing hitting Berial straight in the face and forcing him to collide with the wall leaving cracks on its surface.

Berial rose to his feet and glared at the rapidly approaching boys. He gave a frustrated yell as his flames exploded from his body causing a massive torrent of lava to rush at Aestus and Yochi, who channeled chakra into their feet and leapt over the lava. Atra finishing her work with the inferior demons saw what Berial had done and rushed towards him. She whipped out RaiHebi and swung it at Berial's leg which gave it a minor jolt of annoyance to him causing him to glare at Atra.

Landing on the ground Yochi and Aestus both tried to blitz their foe that began to block their attacks with ease now that it had regained its power. Atra leapt into the air and slammed her foot into his head in a vicious axe heel drop.

Berial roared in pain before he grabbed Atra as she fell down to ground and began to crush her. Grinning at her screams of pain he glanced at Yochi and Aestus who were both growling at Berial **"DON'T move! Unless you want you friend here to get crushed to death!"** he roared.

Yochi growled before his Akuma Gokēn pulsed as the kanji for Wrath appeared on his arm. With a shout of "Akuma Kuchiyose: Rāsu" the purple chakra formed into 5 well built men. Each wore a commanding general's uniform and had an eyepatch covering their left eye. At the waist were rapiers.

Yochi pointed Murasaki at Berial and said "Help free Atra!" The Rāsu Legions unsheathed their swords before rushing towards their target with Yochi right behind them. As they drew closer to Berial they all jumped into the air and slammed their swords into the arm the held Atra forcing it of its socket thanks to Rāsu incredible strength.

As Atra fell to ground Yochi ordered his Rāsu to keep attacking Berial while he grabbed Atra from the sky. Laying her next to Aestus he said "Watch her." before running back into the fray.

Berial roared in anger and pain as he felt his arm fall off. Glaring at the Rāsu legions that were still attacking, he raised his front legs up and slammed them into the Rāsu that were underneath him. Feeling smug he failed to realize that the ones he just crushed were reforming again and had soon began attacking his legs once more.

Yochi jumped off one Rāsu's shoulder using it as leverage to slam his Akuma Gokēn into Berial's face knocking him back and forcing him to kneel on his hind legs. The Rāsu began to swarm him before their swords glowed and five replicas of the sword made out of chakra appeared behind them.

Each Rāsu pointed their palm at Berial and the Chakra swords rushed at him; gutting him at every angle. **"ARGHHH!!!"** Berial screamed before his eyes caught the sight of Yochi descending from the air Murasaki howling with fire as he slammed it into Berial face causing him to give one final scream of pain before his body shattered into pieces.

Yochi panted as his Rāsu legions returned to his Akuma Gokēn which covered itself in bandages once more and he sheathed Murasaki her temper sated for now. Turning to Aestus and Atra who had now awakened he was unprepared when the pieces of Berial flew into Aestus's helmet and into his sword Uriel. They watched in amazement as Aestus began to float into the air as he began to glow red with power. Then the sound of something clicking was heard and the figure of a Badger with glowing red eyes floated back to ground.

As Aestus began to regain his breathe Atra and Yochi stared at him. His Helmet was gone so they now finally knew what he looked like. His head was that of badgers complete with the stripe going down his nose. Aestus's ears twitched and he glanced at them "What?" he rumbled in his deep voice.

He then realized that he could feel the wind tickle his ears and with wide eyes tried to put his helmet back on only for Atra's gloved hand to stop him. "Why do you hide your face from us?" she whispered. "Are you afraid of us rejecting you?" she asked. Aestus growled before he replied back angrily "I'm a freak! An experiment that went horribly wrong!" Yochi chuckled "You a horrible experiment!" his eyes grew cold "Don't ever call your self that. You've got a great gift; just like me you were born different, and you still continue to fight for the good of Konoha!" he sighed as he scratched his face "Look man, you traveled with a witch and a half-demon. If anything it's us who should fear your rejection."

Aestus sighed before he began to chuckle and soon that chuckle grew into laughter "Your right!" he laughed. Shaking his head Yochi smiled amused before he began to walk back to Wave "You coming?" he asked.

Aestus and Atra nodded before they followed their friend back to wave, never noticing the shadow rising from the ground or the Cheshire like grin on the figures face as he spoke "It has begun!" before he gave a chilling insane laugh melting into the shadows below…

**Mission 2: complete**

Author notes:

Jutsu used (in both Chapters):

Majikku Hea Kaihou: Tetsu Otome (Magic Hair Release: Iron Maiden)-

Majikku Hea Kaihou: Hea Genkotsu (Magic Hair Release: Hair Fist)-

Akuma Kuchiyose: Rāsu/ Rasuto (Demon Summoning: Wrath and Lust)-

Ok! Chapter two is finished! I've recently been watching a lot of Bayonetta videos which is were I got the idea to incorporate some of her hair finishers into Atra's arsenal of attacks. Aestus was based of Brain Jacques's Red wall badgers. So just read and review and hopefully I'll have another chapter in a few days! Thanks!

Hysterikku Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Traitors- Revelations

Aestus sat outside, looking at the half moon in the sky. He closed his eyes and basked in the smell of the ocean, before he felt a deep growl in the back of his mind. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was no longer sitting outside but rather was standing in the middle of a battlefield.

Looking around in shock, he saw a man in armor tear through Shinobi with brutal ease. Aestus felt sick as he watched the armored man reared his arm back and plunged it straight into a man's chest and then pull out his still beating heart.

Angered by this Aestus ran towards the armored man, going through the shinobi as if they were transparent ghosts until he punched the armored man in the face knocking his helmet off.

The armored man glared at Aestus through glowing red eyes that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. Reaching behind his back; the man un-slung a large battle axe. Aestus growled before he ducked under a horizontal swing and then rolled over an overhead slash.

Aestus gave a mighty leap as he plunged his fist into the man's gut, making him kneel over followed by a roundhouse kick knocking the man down into the ground. As Aestus panted for breath the armored man's face that was covered by shadow could finally be seen. Aestus looked with wide eyes as he recognized the man in front of him; he had the same facial features even the same stripe, with no further proof Aestus knew He was facing Himself!

The Dark Aestus gave a dark grin as he slowly walked up to Aestus. Placing a hand on his shoulder he cocked his head to the side and said "**Welcome to your mind… Bloodwrath user…"** Then Aestus saw no more…

Yochi was walking back to the hotel when he saw Aestus fall to the ground. Running towards the teen he grabbed him before he hit the ground and began to drag him back inside the hotel room, where Atra slept. He placed him on the next bed in the room before going to sleep himself wondering what was going on…

The next morning they all woke up some more shaken then others but otherwise fine. Nodding to themselves they set off back to Konoha. Reaching Konoha in a couple of days they showed their papers. Stretching his arm Yochi scratched his head before turning to Aestus and Atra "I'm heading over to Kei's wanna come?" he asked. Atra nodded yes while Aestus declined saying he had to get his helmet repaired.

XX-x-XX

As they neared the shop they heard the sounds of gunfire and yells, narrowing their eyes they ran towards the door only to find it kicked down. Yochi's Akuma Gokēn pulsed as the wrappings unraveled and his left hand was revealed. Looking around he noticed in shock that Place was crawling with Hell Sloths as they teleported from place to place leaving a trail of sand everywhere.

They watched as Nanao blasted a Sloth's head off with her specialized Pump-Action Shotgun; it was pitch black with red kanji seals written on cloth wrapped around the handle and length of the gun. In yellow was the kanji for Strong Shadows on the handle.

Firing another round that forced the demons the teleport she turned to the still shocked Yochi and Atra "Oi! Lend a hand will ya!" she exclaimed before slamming the end of Ganjou Kage into another Hell Sloth that tried to sneak up on her.

As their shock wore of, Yochi unsheathed Murasaki and joined the battle while Atra ran over to help Kei who was fighting with a pair of extremely long tonfas that appeared from his coat sleeves and were made out of ice.

Yochi sliced a Sloth in the leg making it moan in pain before blocking a strike with his Akuma Gokēn and then stabbing Murasaki into the demon's gut before twisting the handle; making the sword glow lavender as its hot flames turned the demon into blackened ash. Then ducking under another Sloth that tried to behead him before socking it into the ceiling where it stayed there as Yochi coated his blade with dark violet chakra and threw it into the air as it pierced the Sloth with deadly accuracy.

Then reaching into his back pocket he pulled out three Kunai knives and tossed them to a nearby Nanao, before snap-kicking a hell sloth that had appeared next to him slamming it into the pool table.

Nanao blocked a scythe with the kunai before she pushed away and rolled to the ground narrowly ducking under another scythe that tried to remove her arm. She threw the kunai at that demon's arm that made it moan in pain before its face shattered from a brass knuckled punch. Shaking her hand to remove the sand off her now spiked hand; she gave a dark grin before running towards Kei and Atra's location.

Kei bobbed and weaved as he took on five Hell Sloths at once. Blocking three strikes at once he smirked as he heard Atra run and then leap of his back flipping in the air before brutally slamming her leg in an axe kick that released the combatants from their deadlock.

Atra then whipped out four summoning seals and channeled chakra through them before throwing them at the ceiling and flashing through handsigns "Majikku Hea Kaihou: Majikku Hangu Hea!" a portal of chakra appeared and from it came a hanging device complete with a chain to pull on.

Atra smirked as she swung her leg into the air launching a Hell Sloth into the air where she then punched it into the cruel torturing device before grabbing the chain and viciously yanked down snapping the demon's neck with an echoing snap!

Landing on another hell sloth she gave a hearty laugh before exclaiming "Let's rock baby!" as she kicked off the floor using the poor demon as a skateboard.

Watching the exchange Kei smirked before he swung his ice tonfa slicing a demon's stomach open. As it looked at the wound in shock Kei grabbed it into a vicious headlock before his tonfa shrank and changed into an ice knife that was jammed into the sloth's eye making it scream in pain before it exploded into dust.

Twirling the knife in his hand he then changed it into a scythe similar to the one that the demon used before he cracked his neck and pulled out a modified SMG. His lips set in a grim smile he crouched before roaring "Get out of my SHOP!" and lunged at the remaining demons leaving a trail of destruction as his weapons decimated the demons.

Nanao panted for breath as she and Yochi crouched behind the bar counter. In her hands she held two bottles of Vodka and a lighter was near her feet. Glancing at the items Yochi grinned as he grabbed the Lighter and flicked it open charged chakra into the switch before nodding to Nanao.

She nodded back and with the ease of an experienced bartender she twirled them in her hands before wind chakra erupted from her palms opening the bottles and as one she and yochi stood up; Nanao spraying the demons with the alcohol before Yochi flicked the supercharged switch and blew at the drenched demons making them spontaneously combust in a flash of blue flame instantly disintegrating them to nothingness.

Atra slammed her fist into another hell sloth before she caught the kunai and Fuma shuriken that Kei threw and spinning tossed the shuriken into another hell sloth which then tore through two more sloths before it logged itself into the wall behind them. Then slicing another sloth in the neck she jammed it into the demon's stomach multiple times before kicking it away.

Kei then snapped his fingers as a hidden Genjutsu faded away to reveal a pair of summoning seals, making a simple hand sign he called out "Kuchiyose Jutsu: KAGE TORA!" the demons cried in pain as the very shadows that they cast became tigers with glowing red eyes that mauled them apart in a bloody fashion. As the last of the demons disappeared; Kei, Atra, Yochi, and Nanao observed the shop.

To be frank it was RUINED! Tables were broken and there was broken glass all over the place! Chairs were overturned and the bar table wasn't even fit for a simple shot of vodka! Kei twitched before he took a deep breath and flashed through a long series of handsigns, finally ending with the Tora sign. Then he expelled chakra from his body like a wave from all directions. Where ever the chakra touched the ting got repaired not like new but close enough that it would take just a few fixes to make it in good shape.

Nanao glanced at Yochi before a smile graced her lips as a familiar face entered the room. He wore rectangle glasses, and had a grey flack jacket with blue and white stripes, grey sandals donned his feet. His hair spiked upwards but then framed his face and back. Around his neck were a set of headphones that blasted J-pop. His name was Mico Tora, a 16 year old assassin.

The calm aura that seemed to ooze of his body helped calm down Kei from going on a venting spree. With a quiet "yo" he raised his hand in greeting before turning to Nanao who had a smirk on her lips "You know, we could've used your help just now…" Mico tilted his head in confusion before shrugging his shoulders in a lazy manner. Nanao's eye twitched as a tick mark grew on her forehead before she sighed loudly and turned to Kei who handed Atra and wrapped package.

Yochi stood of to the side as he pulled out his walkie talkie and radioed a clean up squad that he trusted to come and help repair Kei's bar. Within minutes they had arrived and after a few hours Kei's bar looked as good as new. Paying for their service, Yochi sighed in frustration as his Akuma Gokēn pulsed and began to glow a fierce purple.

Gritting his teeth in anger he glared at his demon arm as its pulse sped up until he soon had to excuse himself from the bar in order to find what was causing the problem. Stepping outside he noticed that something was _very_ wrong…

The once blue sky had turned a fierce orange, and the once bright sun had now became a huge blue moon that slowly began to separate into another moon only it was a disturbing red…

Another thing that was strange was the lack of people on the streets it was as if they city of Konoha had became a ghost town. Glancing back at Kei's shop he noticed that Nanao, Atra, Mico, and Kei himself had came out and stood next to him. Kei sighed as he muttered "it's starting already huh?" before he pulled out a cigar and lit it before taking a long drag and exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. Turning to Nanao he addressed her in a grim voice "Go and grab the _special_ weapons in the back and then activate the defenses before you close shop I've got a feeling we're in for a rough fight."

Nanao nodded as she went back inside the shop. Yochi frowned at the tone Kei used; it sounded as if he knew something bad was happening and yochi couldn't help but feel as if he was right. Glaring at him he narrowed his eyes and spoke in an accusing tone "You know something don't you?"

Kei nodded as he pulled of his shades revealing a pair of glowing electric pink eyes. "You see while you and Atra were away on that mission I discovered some rather unpleasant things in the Order…

**Flashback**

_Kei walked down the halls of the Order's HQ, he was heading towards the leaders room to receive his pay for the demon extermination he had done. As he neared the office door he overhead a conversation between Okina and a mysterious voice that sounded like a woman. _

_"Will the preparations be done in time of the twin moons?" Okina asked._

_"**Yes, even as we speak my legion of demons are invading your pitiful village, killing and kidnapping humans so the ritual can be ready. And soon; soon the power that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sealed away will belong to US!" the women's voice replied. **_

_"And then the elemental countries will be ours to control and soon we will purge this world of filth." Okina declared._

_Kei's breathing increased as a million thoughts ran through his head before he finally muttered "I've got to warn the others…" before he ran away from the door, completely missing the next conversation._

**_"It seems that we had a fly on the wall. Not to worry though my Sloths will take care of it…"_**

**Flashback end**

…And that's how we came to the situation you saw just now." Kei stated. Yochi and Atra were shaking in rage, how could the leader of the order Okina the one that had accepted them with open arms betray them and all of Konoha? Just then Aestus appeared from around the bend, his eyes glowed with a deep crimson. Atra gasped while Yochi's eyes narrowed. Seeing his look Aestus grumbled "My blood-limit is activating…" Yochi nodded before he turned to Nanao who had just got finished sealing the shop into a large scroll.

Turning to Kei in surprise he said "You're moving?" Kei nodded "Yeah, this village isn't safe anymore you know?" Aestus nodded, his senses were going wild he kept smelling demons everywhere. Nanao then handed Atra three scrolls "In each one contains a weapon that we made for you." Atra accepted the gifts and placed them inside her cloak's pocket.

Yochi huffed loudly "Ok, what we need to is warn the hokage and tell him to be prepared for a war." Kei and the others nodded. "But- there's no way that Okina is going to make it easy for us.'' Kei responded. Atra smashed her fist into her palms "We've got to try!" she said. Mico nodded but responded quietly "We need to go now, we may die in this attempt can any of you handle that thought?"

There was a somber silence as everyone thought about what Mico had just said. Finally Yochi held out his fist. Atra smirked upon seeing the gesture before she placed her hand on top of his; Aestus followed suit, and then Nanao, Kei, and finally Mico. "I swear on this oath; we will stop this madness!" The others smiled in agreement before they raised their hands into the air and then took of heading to the Forest of Death: the new Hokage Tower…

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Destination

Yochi and the others blazed through Area 44. They didn't stop moving until it was nighttime. They found some cover under a large tree and each took turns keeping watch. Atra had the first one so she sat on a tree branch surveying the area she took note of how the forest seemed to have a dark feeling to it. As she stared at the sky she decided to open the scrolls that Nanao had given her. Unsealing the first one she grabbed the four items that fell out. They were guns. Each was a deep red color with a blue gem in the center just like Yochi's gun. They had a yellow half moon imprinted on the top of the gun and had the kanji for the words **Devotion, Remembrance, Passion, Honor** in gold printed on the handles of the guns. Atra placed two on the back of her heels and put the other two in her magical pouches. Then she turned to the other scroll and unsealed what was inside that.

What fell out was a sheathed katana. It had a short chain with a red tuff on the end attached the handle, its hand guard was bigger than a normal katana and had a circular hole inside it. Atra unsheathed the blade and watched astonished as the notch cut her finger and sucked a bit of her chakra and the blade's notch glowed red.

Atra grasped the blade firmly with both hands and went through a few practice swings before she sheathed the blade and tied it to her side. "I'll call you…" she paused as she thought of a name to call her blade. She thought about how it sucked her chakra and blood at the same time. "I'll call you Zansatsu."

Turning to glance at her teammates her gaze lingered on Yochi the longest. She took note of how his skin glowed as the moon's beams shined on his body; his dark messy hair that could never be combed. As her eyes traveled downward she stared at his bandaged left arm. She sighed as she remembered how that came to be…

**Flashback**

_A younger Yochi and Atra played in a park while their guardian watched over them. Yochi had then run into a strange dressed man. He had a brown cloak with a hood that covered his face showing his mouth only. The man glanced at yochi for a second before he smiled a grim smile and with a hand of glowing violet chakra he grabbed Yochi's left hand, which flashed a deep purple before he released it. Then with a simple smirk he vanished._

_At first nothing seemed to be out of order until, Yochi began to exhibit strange abilities such as increased strength, speed, endurance, and durability. Now that really wasn't a concern until the time when some ninjas from Konoha were training in high level Jutsus and one of them caused a giant tree to collapse which would have hurt Atra if Yochi hadn't heard a voice in his head asking if he wanted the power to protect Atra. Yochi had agreed and a purple hand made of chakra had formed from his left arm and had grabbed the tree and toss it aside like it was nothing but after that Yochi's arm was forever changed…_

**Flashback End **

Shaking her head to get rid of the past, she tensed when she heard a twig snap. Turning to the sound she heard the sound of a large object slicing through tree branches before she ducked as the spinning weapon flew over her and into the stretched rock hard hand.

Glancing at the hand that held the weapon she noted that the body of the enemy was male. He was pretty big and his whole body was covered in rock-like armor. In his hand was a double sided lance that the ugly man spun at rapid speed before he pointed it at Atra's face.

"So… Are you Atra the Witch by any chance?" he rumbled out in a deep, gravely voice.

"Who's asking?" she replied.

Then man laughed a sound that hurt her ears, "My name is Kyokotsu-sama, and I was sent by mistress to kill you and your little friends!"

Atra smirked as she unsheathed Zansatsu and shifted into her stance, her feet were spread 90 degrees from each other and she held the blade in a classic samurai pose and crouched her legs.

"Don't fuck with a witch!"

Kyokotsu ran towards Atra and slammed his blade into Atra's own blade forcing them into a deadlock. Atra then pushed the heavier weapon off and then rolled to the side, dodging the blade as it sent showers of dust into the air; leaping into the air she gave a mighty downward strike that forced Kyokotsu's knees to buckle from the force before they leapt back and stared into eachother eyes. A frown was on Atra's face as Kyokotsu's fanged mouth grinned a blood filled grin before he roared and spun his weapon so fast that it caused a mini twister before he tossed the blade at Atra who quickly ran forward and slid both under the blade and under Kyokotsu and jabbed the blade into his leg forcing him to roar in anger.

Kyokotsu reared back a rock-hardened fist and punched Atra in the gut knocking the wind out of her as his weapon flew back into his hand and as he gripped it with both hands he sliced Atra in two.

Laughing uproariously he turned to kill Yochi and the rest only to feel a burning pain on his weapon arm. Turning around he saw that Atra had fired a bullet from one of her guns. Growling in annoyance he charged towards Atra roaring "WHY won't you die!" Atra began to fire rapidly from Devotion and Passion causing Kyokotsu's rock skin to bleed as he took about 20 to 25 rounds of metal into his chest causing him the fall to the ground in pain.

Atra stopped her assault and placed her Guns back into their pouches before she unsheathed her katana and with out any words sliced the man's head off.

Leaning against the tree that the others were in; she was surprised when a hand grabbed her arm. Spinning around she noticed that the hand belonged to Yochi who had a pained expression on his face. Atra grew concerned as she noticed that Yochi's brown eyes kept flashing to a lavender color. His left arm pulsed a couple of times before the bandages became undone and the eye on the wrist opened up and stared at Atra for a long time before it gazed at Yochi.

Then Yochi heard a deep voice say "It's time…" before his eyes widened as he heard a loud ringing sound. His Akuma Gokēn began to glow a violet color as it soon spread through out his whole body and with an anguished cry the chakra exploded from his body.

Atra covered her eyes as the chakra came from yochi's body was almost blinding. When the chakra finally cleared she gasped at the changes that had happened to Yochi.

His hair had changed from brown to pure white with bangs at the front; his eyes were now a lavender color and they glowed brightly in the dark. His chakra was visible around his body and looked like purple flames were coming from his body. His Akuma Gokēn now had three extra eyes traveling up his arm. In between the spaces around the eyes were the kanji for Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Pride, and Sloth.

But what had shocked Atra the most was the hovering translucent shadow of a demon that was similar to a pink humanoid cat. It had a pink glowing body with purple arms with clawed fingers. Her hair was pink and flowed over her shoulders, on her head sat two long pink cat ears and her eyes glow a deep amethyst. In her left hand was a standard-sized katana with a purple hilt-wrapping and a guard consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart.

Yochi looked around before his eyes met the gaze of Atra's. Yochi pointed his finger at her and then spoke in an echoing voice "Atra…" Atra walked up to him and hugged him. "I know, Yochi don't worry we'll get through this." Yochi wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into the embrace, savoring the moment as the pink cat figure disappeared into yochi's body and his features returned to normal.

After what seemed like an eternity they separated and yochi scratched his cheek, and laughed nervously "I…" he started before Atra shushed him with a finger to the lips. Chuckling slightly she gave Yochi and heartwarming smile and then leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Yochi eagerly responded back and soon it turned into a make-out session. As their hands roamed each others body they broke apart when they heard Mico say "Get a room you two."

Blushing in embarrassment Yochi gave a cheeky grin to him "Jealous Tora-Chan?" Mico glared and just gave him the finger in response. Atra laughed at their display, she knew that even though they had petty squabbles they were brothers in all but blood.

Mico walked up to them and placed a hand on Yochi's shoulder "Get some rest you two I'll keep watch." Yawning Yochi nodded and pulled Atra into the tree and soon they fell asleep.

As the sounds of the forest of death resonated through the night Mico kept watch over his sleeping comrades wondering if they would survive this terror…

XX-x-XX

(Wave City)

J walked down the path to Konoha, he fingered his throwing knife as he thought about his enemy Yochi. The boy was a walking load of fun! He hummed to himself as he tossed his knife into the air and then caught it by the handle and slipped it in his holster. He stopped when he heard something drop behind him. Turning around he noticed that the person walking towards him was a teenage girl.

She had long blond hair that framed her face and wore a white fur jacket, over a white dress and white high-heeled sandals. Attached to her back was a giant exquisitely designed dark red, double-edged scythe. J tilted his head to the side as he mocking stated "It's a little warm for you to be wearing a jacket like that." The girl remained silent as her eyes flashed with anger.

The J was silent for a moment before he pulled out two throwing knives. The girl nodded once before she unhooked her massive weapon and held in a defensive stance.

"Let the games begin!" J cackled before the girl rushed at him swinging her scythe to cut the man before her…

XX-x-XX

(The border between Kusa and Ame)

A bounty hunter/demon killer dashed through the grassy fields that separated Ame and Kusa. She wore a large coat with a hood that covered her whole face, exposing only her sharp white teeth and glowing Pupiless red eyes. Her dirty blond hair was tied in a braid that went down her back. Attacked to her wrists was a pair of rusty claws that she used to decimate her foes.

The most noticeable features were her eyes, teeth, and the yellow cat ears that were on her coats hood. As she ran she was unaware of the demons that chased her…

XX-x-XX

(The border between Suna and Konoha)

A nukenin from Suna faced a small platoon of ninja from his home village. He had shaggy brown hair and wore a yellow coat with the sleeves rolled up exposing an increate looking seal that traveled up his left arm and down his right.

His red eyes squinted as he counted the number of ninja he had to face. He had a white X shaped scar over the bridge of his nose. This earned him his nickname "Scar the Destroyer".

The head ninja held up his hand and swiftly brought it down, as his men rushed the man; unaware of the danger he possessed.

Scar's seals glowed on his left hand as he flashed through handsigns before he slammed his hand onto the sandy ground below him and in a flash of light everything in a 2 foot radius was eradicated from this earth…

XX-x-XX

(America outside the Elemental Countries)

Dante flipped through his playboy magazine, as he ate a slice of pizza from his desk. Next to him stood a woman who had mismatch eyes one red the other blue, and a massive bazooka strapped to her back. She had raven colored hair and wore orange sunglasses. Dressed in a white form fitting coat with white shorts and brown combat boots, she looked like a bounty hunter.

Her name was Lady, a devil hunter for hire, who sometimes worked with Dante and his partner Trish.

Trish had piercing blue eyes, blonde hair, and wore a leather outfit. She was currently doing her nails before the phone rang. Walking up to it she answered in a smooth voice "Devil May Cry, yes, hold on please…" she leaned towards Dante "It's a customer and he has the password…" Dante groaned as he stood up and grabbed his sword while strapping his guns to his side. "Well Ladies it looks like we have a job to do."

Lady began to follow him out the door while Trish told the client that they were on their way and then asked for any other info that the man might give them. What she heard next surprised her; the destination they were heading was in a place called the elemental countries that was hidden by a barrier near the Bermuda Triangle…

XX-x-XX

(Wave)

J laughed as he dodged an overhead swing from the girl in white. Said girl just narrowed her eyes in annoyance before she leapt back to separate the distance between the two. Raising the weapon in the air, J watched as the wind picked up around the girl and the shadows the trees cast rushed towards her.

Then with a flick of her wrist she swung her weapon in an arc releasing a mighty gust of wind towards the J who flew backwards and into a tree. The girl then swung her scythe again releasing yet another wave of wind that sliced a path of destruction towards the fallen J, whose mask had fallen of revealing a pair of glowing black eyes…

XX-x-XX

Scar walked down the path to Konoha without any interruptions. He had eradicated his trackers from the face of the earth and after getting a mysterious note from a man with glowing red eyes he decided to head to Konoha where the note had stated 'if you head to the village in the leaves you will find the way home…' so that was his mission to find his way back home so he could finish his promise of destroying any state alchemist in the way.

His tattooed arm glowed as he increased his pace… he had to find a way back; home he had to!

XX-x-XX

(Wave)

J growled as he let loose a mighty roar that stopped the raging winds in their tracks. Then with a burst of speed he appeared in front of the shocked girl who gave a grunt of pain; J's knives stuck in her belly.

With a yell J lifted the girl up in the air before slamming his knee into her gut making the girl nearly loose her grip on her scythe. Then J spun and tossed her to the ground. His black eyes poured into her pale blue ones until he uttered ominously **"Stare into my eyes…"** the girl shivered as she felt herself get sucked into the abyss that seemed to be his eyes.

She let loose a gasp as she felt the memories that she tried to suppress come pouring out of her mind…

Flashback

_A younger version of the girl sat in a pure white room…_

_Pictures adored the walls, depicting various scenes of emotions…_

_The girl sat on a pure white chair with a sketch pad in her lap; she worked tediously on her latest drawing._

_It depicted an old man with glowing purple eyes and seven grey wings on his back. His hands were clasped in prayer and he had a massive demonic looking Zanbato in front of him…_

_Behind him stood a teen that had similar eyes and snowy white hair, with a cat-like specter around his body. His face was set in a murderous scowl and clutched in his hands were two swords._

_The next picture showed the teen and the old man clashing swords in a fierce deadlock. The teen's mouth was set in a snarl and the old man's eyes glittered with insanity._

_The door opened and the young girl stopped drawing. A man with an anbu mask walked up to the girl and spoke gruffly "Come, Zoraida. Your time is up you witch!"_

_Zoraida gave a silent sob before she grabbed her drawing book, her drawing items and her bag and followed the Anbu into the open door and into the world for the first time…_

Flashback end

Zoraida reeled back in shock as J stood over her his mask back over his face. He stared at her prone form before muttering in disgust "the actions of humans never cease to amaze me!" Zoraida picked herself of the ground and raised her weapon to strike J but fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

J sighed in annoyance before he touched a pressure point on her neck which rendered her unconscious. Running his hand through his hair .he gave one last glance at Zoraida before he jumped into the trees and sped towards Konoha…

TBC…


End file.
